Transfer Trouble
by Spirit Kone
Summary: Maka is overprotective of Chrona(Crona), and Black*Star is overprotective of ... Chelsea? Black*Star finds a witch to destory for Tsubaki can finally be a Death weapon, but they soon figure out the witch was just a Ravenwood student from WizardCity looking for her friends. Couple days later she is enrolled, but soon faces a problem that means she is needed back home ASAP!
1. Epilogue

Transfer Trouble

**A/N:**** i just got the idea in math class -.- wondering: **_**what if Black*Star was over protective of a "Witch" like Maka?**_** BUUUUTTTT(lol i said butt xD) **_**this one was a Ravenwood student? And later on this student had a problem with the Earth witches saying their to "Sweet". This student have to find all the level 60-90's students that had traveled to Earth like her, but instead had no contact with Ambrose?**_** Let's see what will happen~**

**Summary:**** Maka is overprotective of Chrona(Crona), and Black*Star is overprotective of ... Chelsea? Black*Star finds a witch to destory for Tsubaki can finally be a Death weapon, but they soon figure out the witch was just a Ravenwood student from WizardCity looking for her friends. Couple days later ****she ****is enrolled, but soon faces a problem that means she is needed back home ASAP! (I suck at summaries, sorry).**

**Disclamer: Sadly I don't own Wizard101 or Soul Eater. I have great ideas for both :/ lol.~**

**Story:**

Chelsea Legendstaff ran as quickly as she can away from the man that seemed to try to kill her for no apperant reason.

"Why won't he leave me alone?" She whispered to herself, she was glad she called in Sir Duke, her forest pet, she didn't want her pets to get hurt, espically her mounts, _Good thing i bought those x20% boots, sadly they took my advange points in this match_, Chelsea thought.

The man struck too quickly for Chelsea to use her Gnome spell, she even barely had time to use her: Satyr, Pixie, or even Spirit! Or that spell that made a hand come out the clouds(She forgotten the name, but not the spell, does that happen to anyone else around level ninety?).

She summoned a centaur then hid behind a tree catching her breath, but she wince at the sound of the creature she summoned shriek. She tried to slow her breath down a bit. When she heard nothing around, she summoned Bartely, which healed most of her wounds and placed a _ABSORB_ around her, which she made sure no one was around she started to move more swiftly and quietly than before, hoping the man wouldn't find her.

She sighed, thinking everything was clear and she can leave, but that all changed when she heard her absorb breaking into shreds. She turned around, and saw a spikey, blue-haired ninja with a black sleeveless shirt that had a gray string tied around his neck, white puffy shorts, boots that looked like metal with a star on them, and a star tattooed on his shoulder. He raised a small knife looking sword to her face.

That's when Chelsea screamed.

_**(Black*Star's P.O.V.)**_

We stayed where we last saw the witch, which summoned a guy with a the torso of man, and the waist of a horse's body, Tsubaki said it was a _centaur_, personally i didn't care what the witch could do or what was in my way, i promised Tsubaki that i will turn her into one of Death's personal weapons!

I heard something that sounded like something big game out the ground then went back in, we slowly made our way towards the noise, then stopped when i saw the familiar green-haired witch with a green shield that had a helmet floating around her.

_"e careful, we don't know what's she's capable of,_ Tsubaki spoke in my mind.

_Chill Tsubaki, _i responded, _your talking to the guy who'll surpass god himself! When i defeat this witch it will turn you into a Death Weapon! Then we'll head back to Death City and get some tacos with the gang._

_Okay, _she said unsurely.

I stepped up to her then with one slash of Tsubaki's weapon form the shield broke. The witch stopped moving then turned to me with her widen blue eyes, when she glanced at Tsubaki she screamed in terror.

I would've never expect a witch to scream like a little girl then cower on the ground saying, "PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! I DON'T KNOW WHAT I DID! BUT I PROMISE I'LL MAKE UP THE BAD THINGS I HAVE DONE! JUST PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" she screamed.

I stared at the witch confused, "your not gonna runaway or even put up a fight?" i asked. _Man, i thought it would be harder! It took Maka a long time to make Soul a Death Scythe!_

The witch shook her head, "I JUST WANNA LIVE! AND MY FEET AND LEGS WON'T BUDGE!"

Tsubaki got out of weapon form then kneed over the girl, "um, are you even a witch?" she asked polity, leave it up to her to even ask those questions to a stranger.

The girl nodded, "i am. A level 90 life wizard straight from Ravenwood, we're just here on a field trip that'll last a couple months."

Me and Tsubaki blinked, "Ravenwood?" we asked at the same time softly.

The girl looked up at us both, tears strimming down her cheeks, "Yes! Ravenwood! From WizardCity in the Spiral, listen, i don't know what me or my fellow classmates had done, but we'll make it up!"

We both looked at her confused for a long time.

I broke the long silence, "Wait a minute, level 90 life wizard? Field trip? What are you from? A school?"

She nodded slowly, "Ravenwood is best known for being the top magic school since Pigswick Adcaenmy, who knew they cheated at tournaments from the start?"

"wait, your here with your, _Classmates_?" Tsubaki asked.

The girl nodded again, "as i said, we're from Ravenwood, The Top Magic School Ever Known."

Me and Tsubaki glanced at each other, since our souls were connected for so long, we can practically read each others minds.

_Black*Star, you thinking what am thinking?_

_If your thinking about enrolling her in the DWMA, your crazier than i am._

_But, -_

_We don't know if she's accutally telling the truth, she's a witch, they always lie._

_I have a strange feeling she isn't though._

_She was attacking back, she probably thought up a story to tell us while we were trying to find her._

_Then ask her about Ravenwood, then we'll see whose right._

_Alright, alright! You always get it your way, don't you?_

She smiled sweetly, I sighed, guess she does.

"Hey, um...-"

"Chelsea, Chelsea Legendstaff."

"oh, okay, um Chelsea, what's Ravenwood's _main purpose_?" I asked.

She looked at me like i said, _why do babies come out of the mommies and not the daddies?_

"What do you mean, main purpose?"

"Why was it created?"

"It was created to teach us young wizards and witches spells we can learn to help protect the Spiral whenever in need, and a few years ago, it always did."

I stared at her, "how many are there of you guys?"

"Um, Ambrose is still counting, but there's around, um, i don't know, Four million?"

I felt like i was gonna faint, _FOUR MILLION?!_

"Not all are high level though, there's like a couple thousand level 60-90's, we all chose to go to Earth for a while."

"O-Okay." i stumbled.

_Just a couple thousand, no biggie right? WAIT! What if she's just bluffing to just scare us?_

"Of course, we all stayed close at the start of the year, but weeks later we all spread out, we wanted to see the wonders, learn different cultures, and even new languages! I haven't seen any of my friends for a while though, i hope their all right."

I sighed, maybe if we tried Tsubaki's plan, maybe we can get the real stuff out of her, MAYBE LIKE CHRONA(CRONA)!

I swore i felt a mental slap behind my head, i glanced at Tsubaki who was glaring at me, i shrugged as to say, what?

_Don't talk about Chrona(Crona) that way! She _**(A/N:**** yes i believe Chrona/Crona is a girl because the manga said so! So there! xD lol) **_Spilled Medusa's plans because she didn't want to cause anymore trouble like that!_

_But what if we made Chelsea guilty enough to tell the truth?_

Tsubaki looked like she had a million thoughts going threw her head, main one was: Maybe he's right for the first time.

First time? _FIRST TIME?!_ She had a point...

"Hey Chelsea, how about we give you a deal?"

"hmm?" she looked at the both of us, about ready to shed tears.

"We'll take you to the DWMA and get you enrolled for the next semester, if you tell us more about this Ravenwood, how 'bout it?" I asked.

She cheered up, "Yes! Yes! Oh, I wanna see everything! The people! The food! The houses i could buy!-" I prayed she was just pretending, "-oh! i wonder if any of my friends are there, are there witches in the DWMA?! Oh, i can't wait to go!"

"Umm, Chelsea." Tsubaki started to say, but Chelsea didn't hear a word while she kept going on about all the stuff she wanted o learn and see, and i hoped she didn't mean all at the same time.

"Hey, Chelsea." I tapped her shoulder.

She turned around to me, "Yes?"

"Listen, to answer one of your questions, there's no witches or wizards at our school. The students pretty much hunt them down."

"Then why would i enroll?!" She asked angrily.

"Only when they get 99 kishin eggs, which is really hard to do. All you have to do is pretend you hunt down kishin souls every once in a while, then you wouldn't have to hunt down your own kind."

Her face relaxed a bit, "oh. Oh! I didn't get your names."

"Am Black*Star." I smiled.

"Am Tsubaki." Tsubaki bowed, "it's a pleasure to meet you."

Chelsea smiled, "and something else."

"Yeah?"

"What are kishin eggs/souls?"


	2. Chapter 1

Transfer Trouble

**A/N:**** i just got the idea in math class -.- wondering: **_**what if Black*Star was over protective of a "Witch" like Maka?**_** BUUUUTTTT(lol i said butt xD) **_**this one was a Ravenwood student? And later on this student had a problem with the Earth witches saying their to "Sweet". This student have to find all the level 60-90's students that had traveled to Earth like her, but instead had no contact with Ambrose?**_** Let's see what will happen~**

**Chatper 1:**** The New Student, **_**Do you know her?**_

"_Makaaaaa-chaaaaaan!_ I'm finished!"

"Are you now? Let's hear it!"

"Okay! *cough cough*:

_I love unicorns!_

_And all the places they roam!_

_They heal me,_

_and some live with me!_

_The evil ones give me fright,_

_But the ones with wings give me delight!"_

"Oh, wow, um, that was better than Patty's, at least."

"YAY! BEAT THAT PATTY!"

"OH! I WILL!"

They both giggled uncontrollably(?).

Maka sweatdropped, _They're like the same, it won't surprise me one bit if they are related at any way._ She thought.

Chelsea stopped, "Hey, Maka-chan?"

"Hmm?"

"Can i tell you a secret?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Well, I-"

"THE GREAT BLACK*STAR IS HERE!" Black*Star ran in the room then stopped besides Chelsea and gave her a nuggy, along with Tsubaki coming in saying, "I'm sorry. Sorry."

"Stop it Black*Star! Am not your little sister!" Chelsea complained.

Black*Star grinned, "Ha! Your like family to us! Right, Tsubaki?" Black*Star asked, still giving a nuggy to Chelsea.

"Hai." Tsubaki nodded.

Maka sighed, "_Makaaaaaaaaaaaaaa..._"

Black*Star looked at her confused.

"CHOP!" _BAM!_

Black*Star left go of Chelsea then fell to the floor, getting a rather large bump forming in his head, Tsubaki went to her meister, "Black*Star! You okay?!" she asked.

"I see stars..." he muttered.

Chelsea blinked then smiled, "thank you. Anyway, Maka-Chan-"

"You can just call me, Maka."

"-Kay, the secret is: I have real unicrons in my dorm :3"

"..."

"That's what what you were gonna say?" Tsubaki said surpirsed.

Patty giggled, "what else?"

"Welllllllllllll~" Chelsea started, but Black*Star covered her mouth, "will you look at the time?! It's lunch!" he said ignoring the crook in his neck.

Chelsea removed his hand, "YEAHHHHH! LUNCH!" she ran to the cafeteria(?).

"Crazy girl..." Black*Star muttered then chased after her with Tsubaki trailing them, saying "hold up!"

Patty and Maka looked at the door they left through then glanced at each other, "weird..." they muttered become looking back at the door.

"What else you were gonna tell them?" Black*Star asked putting his hands behind his head after he fixed the crook from his neck.

"That i made an outfit, why?"

"Just don't expose your _real_ secret, Chelsea."

"Why do you keep saying that to me whenever i talk to other students?"

"Bkack*Star is just worried for you." Tsubkai smiled shyly.

"Don't you think it's a little _too_ much worrying?" Chelsea asked while she got her lunch and sat down at a table before any of them replied.

"What you expect me to be? All happy and exicted your attending at this school?" Black*Star asked at last.

"Well, for wizards like me, yes!"

He sighed, "I can't, if anyone found out your secret and report it back to Lord Death, then -"

"yeah, yeah, I know, you may get expelled, Black*Star, am not _that_ stupid."

"You sure act like it." he mumbled.

Chelsea heard him, "yeah, _"act"_, but _i'm not_. It's for show. You saw me that night before i was enrolled."

"How can i forgot?"

"because you almost died." Chelsea smiled.

"Pfft, did not! You did!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"UH-huh!"

"Liar!"

"You are!"

"H-hey Black*Star."

They turned their heads and saw Chrona(Crona), who had pink flamigo hair that looked like it went through a woodchopper, dark blue eyes, a long, tight black dress with white cufs and collar, and had black shoe-boots with a white collar on them.

"Oh, hey Chrona(Crona)!" Tsubaki smiled at her, hopeing she didn't hear what Black*Star and Chelsea were talking about.

"H-hi, Tsubaki." she sat besides her, along with the rest of the gang sitting down along with them.

Chelsea smiled, "how you guys been?"

"I've been fine, at least with Maka's cooking." Soul smirked.

"_Makaaaaaaaaaaa-_"

"Oh, shi-"

"-_CHOP!_" Make slammed a large, thick book into Soul's head, knocking him out with his face in his Salmon.

Patty gigged.

Kid sighed, "Well I've been better compare to Soul." He glanced at Maka nervous, but coughed then it went away, he smiled at Chelsea, "what about you? How you had been?"

"Oh, I've been grea-"

"_OHHHHHHHHH MYYYYYYYYY MERLIN'S BEARDDDDDDDDDDD!_"

"Eh?" Soul stumbled into reality, with a piece of Salmon on his cheek, "who was that?"

"Merlin?" Liz muttered, questioning herself wondering where she had heard that before.

"CHELSEA! IS THAT YOU!?"

Chelsea turned her head around, along with everyone in the caferitra

They saw a girl with a long, white, ponytail, black eyes, a big smile across her face, black shirt with a Death mask on it, black loose jeans, black vans, black binei with red clouds, and black sunglasses on top of her hat, running towards them.

Chelsea choked on her noodles, "Angel?" she whispered her lastname, "ShadowWhisperer?"

Angel grabbed Chelsea and spinned her in circles, "Oh! I thought I won't see you on this trip! I missed you, cousin!"

"_COUSIN_?!" Black*Star, Kid, Liz, Maka, Patty, Soul, and Tsubaki half asked and half shouted. Chrona(Crona) just looked at the gang confused.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: sorry it's been forever. ;-; stupid brother... But I'm**  
**back for now! But I won't start chapter 3 until I get a**  
**'nice' review, not one pressuring me into making a new one!**  
**So enjoy! ^-^**

**Chapter 2 - Greetings! And, The Battle?**

Black*Star's jaw dropped, "you...know her?"

"Of course, silly!" Angel squeezed Chelsea tight after rearranging her glasses to her eyes, "we're cousins! Why wouldn't I know her?"

Chelsea pulled her away from the group and into a hallway where no one was in.

"What are you doing here?!" She hissed.

Angel frowned, "same as you! Checking out this world! I just happened to stumble into you in here!"

"But how did you get enrolled here?!"

"I should ask you the same question!"

"I asked you first!"

Angel sighed, "Lord Death sent some one-star meisters after me, but he ordered them to stop, after Ambrose had given him  
a permission letter saying some of his students were visiting earth for a couple months, and that we're wizards and witches causing no harm, we're just exploring and learning new things."

Chelsea jaw dropped, "really? Headmaster Ambrose did that for us?"

Angel shrugged, "of course, we're his students! And since sadly he has been losing contact with some of us."

Chelsea's eyes widen, "HE HAS?!"

"OW! No need to scream in my ear!" Angel rubbed her ear, "I think you exploded an eardrum."

Chelsea didn't care, she grabbed Angel's shoulders and shook them back and forth, "since when have they been missing!?"

"U-u-u-u-u-uh! S-s-s-s-stop th-th-th-that, ple-ple-plea-please!"

She released her, "sorry."

Angel wiped imaginary dirt off her shoulders, "they're not missing, they just lost contact. By the way, you never told me how did you get here."

"Oh." Chelsea's shoulders slumped in relief to change the subject, "Black*Star had brought me here, saying I'd be safer  
from the other meisters who were trying to make Death Scythes."

Angel smiled, "aw! So sweet!"

Chelsea raised an eyebrow, "excuse me?"

Angel patted her cheeks, "ah well...can I ask you something?"

Chelsea nodded, "sure," she smiled, "since I haven't seen my favorite cousin in a long time."

Angel patted her head, "aw! Your making me blush! But you know Pedric Seasword is our fav."

Chelsea giggled, "yeah, yeah. But what do you wanna ask?"

Angel smiled, a bit evilly, "a 1v1 PvP battle."

Her jaw dropped, "here? Now?"

Angel shook her head, "no, outside, in a few. Come on! I'll show you the perfect place!"

"Uh, you sure this is a good idea?" Chelsea asked.

"Non sense!" Angel smiled, and waved her hand in a goodbye  
way, "its perfect!"

* * *

"Uh." The witch glanced around.

It was times square in Death City, but there was no people; either at work or in the academy.

"Okay, then." Chelsea said, unsure.

"Okay! Since we're not in our best armor and stuff, I'll let us prepare our robes and spelldeck!"

Chelsea smiled, "alright then."

Chelsea opened her backpack, in it layed many things, but she knew which we're which.

She grabbed a hat that had a curve point at the top, stars and a moon on it, and was dyed black and dark green, then she placed it on her head.

Immediately she felt herself get stronger.

She smiled as she grabbed a robe, and examine it closely.

It was the guardian's robe, but she had switched it's ranking to another for it would be stronger and better.

She equipped herself, then grabbed her favorite boots.

Bright red with black and white trimming Santa boots. She had also switched another rank into this one, it was to fool  
other wizards.

Next she grabbed a gray scythe with a red aura moving around it, and grabbed a random ring and amulet and placed it  
on her.

She smiled sadly as she looked at her pets category, so many she missed, loved, and good ones to chose. Finally she  
settled with a lifezilla, hatching from her satyr and her friend's stormzilla.

She looked at her deck then quietly cursed. She grabbed a rather large deck then equipped it.

She placed her cards in front of her, she knew that Angel knows most of her cards...But not all.

She smiled evily then put her cards in her deck. It was always like this whenever she battled with friends or family.

After she got ready she looked closely at Angel's outfit.

She placed something that looks like a Wintergale's outfit but was dyed black and dark purple instead, and she held a wooden shield and sword.

Angel smiled as she pumped her fist, "let's do this."

"Hai." Chelsea nodded.

A duel-like arena appeared around them.

* * *

Kid stood up quickly, "witches. Two of them. In times  
square**(a/n: am just gonna keep saying that)**." He muttered.

"Really?" Liz stood up as well.

Kid nodded, and looked at Maka, "you can sense it, can't you?"

Maka nodded, "let's go."

They left the cafeteria, after Black*Star and Tsubaki nervously glanced at each other.

"No fair! I thought no healing!?" Angel yelled.

Chelsea chuckled, "not my fault my pet heals me. Now is it?"

Angel pouted, then a ice spell appeared in front of her, then a large mammoth appeared in front of Chelsea.

Her eyes widen, "uh-oh." As soon as she said a gust a wind came out of Angel and all her dragonblades were activated,  
including the hex's on Chelsea.

It landed a 2470 damage on her. But she had stun resistance.

Her lifezilla danced, using a unicorn on her 'mommy'.

Chelsea smiled, "thanks." She muttered, then summon a satyr, getting a critical as well, and healing with 3891.

Angel frowned, then used a scarecrow...

Kid ran in the Times Square and his eyes widen, "the witches were students?! How come I never notice?"

Party giggled for no reason what so ever.

Black*Star facepalmed, "I told her to not to do that. Didn't I?" He muttered to Tsubaki, but Soul have overheard.

"You knew this about Chelsea?" He asked, "and you never told us?!"

At the sound of her name, she turned her head.

Maka and Kid turn their own heads, "what?!"

'Uh-oh...' She thought.

She sighed then choose a spell, a gust a wind came from her as a yellow ring formed.

Angel summoned a Phoenix, almost taking most of Chelsea's health.

Chelsea groaned, then summoned her final spell, getting a critical, activated four life blades, five dragonblades, and  
eight traps.

Angel eyes widen, "oh no."

She grinned as a large Spinosaur**(forgot how to spell it :/) **appeared, then attacked Angel.

Angel fell out her spot then the arena disappeared, she grinned, "you surprised me. Never thought you had the guts to obtain that spell." She said, as her normal clothes appeared on her.

Chelsea smirked, "look who your taking to, cuz." Her regular clothes appeared on her as well.

"Chelsea!" Kid shouted.

Angel looked confused then turned her head to Kid, then got a shocked look, "K...Kid-kun?!" Her eyes widen more.

Kid frowned, "you witches are coming with us."

Black*Star crossed his arms, looking embarrassed and angry.

_'What if I told Kid his father already knew?'_ Chelsea thought nervously.

* * *

"Father!" Kid stormed in.

"Hiya! Hello, hello! What has brought you here?" Death turned around as he tilted his head.

"Two of your students are witches."

"Hmmmm. Don't forget the other eight."

"And-! Wait. You knew?!"

"Yup. Merlin Ambrose had informed me last week, when some of his students were losing contact. Expect one. What was her  
name?"

"Chelsea LegendStaff?"

"Right! Her!"

Kid looked at his father, his mouth kinda opened(_symmetrical_), "you never bother to inform me at  
least?"

"I thought it wouldn't matter, the students are on this planet just to learn new things that they don't have at Ravenwood."

"Wait. What? They're visiting?"

Death nodded, "yes, for a while more."

"Where are they from?"

"Their galaxy is called the '_Spiral_' and-"

"I already learned this in Science."

Death sighed, "it's the name of their '_Galaxy_.'"

"Oh."

He continued, "the Spiral is made up of a bunch of worlds."

"_Planets_."

"Don't make me Reaper Chop you."

Kid paled then gulped, he never got hit, but he knows it hurts... A lot... "Sorry, continue."

"The one they're from is named, 'Wizard City'."

"Mm Hmm."

"Some of the students are somewhere else in the world, but a few are staying in Death City, for meisters won't attack them. Merlin Ambrose fear for his students, that is why I'm protecting them. Yes, I know Black*Star has brought in a student, but he wonders if she is a threat, that is why he never told anybody."

"Huh. Explains why he seemed over protective of her this whole time."

Death nodded, "yup! Now, can you tell Black*Star that he won't be expelled? And the others about the students."

Kid nodded, "I will, father."

"Goodie!"

Kid sighed then walked out, "Black*Star, he says your not expelled, and I need to talk to everyone here, it's really important."

"Am not expelled?"

"What's so important?" Maka asked, interrupting Black*Star.

"Father already knew about these two. Also there are eight others for meisters won't attack them. Their Headmaster sent my father a letter saying they're no harm and are only here for a new experience. For a couple more months."

All their mouths dropped, expect Kid's, Chelsea's, and Angel's.

Guilt led into Black*Star's gut. He didn't believe her, but now does, how can he tell Chelsea that the only reason he made her came was for because they thought she was evil? Maybe he won't?

The gang walked outside in silence.

Angel's face brighten, "oh my glob! Pedric?!"

A teenager boy turned his head and smiled, "hey, Angel! Chelsea! Fancy meeting you guys here, isn't it?" He joked.

Chelsea's jaw dropped, were the other students her cousins or something?!

**A/N: sorry this sucks, but some reason I end stuff with cliff ****hangers I promise I will try to update more often! Death ****says, and I quote, "Bie bie! See you soon!"**


End file.
